Holiday Cheer
by RaiLei
Summary: oneshot. Shelke was never one for the Holiday's, it held no meaning to her. But, with one of Tifa's parties around the corner, things always tend to turn in a whole other direction.


The Holiday's weren't Shelke's thing.

She supposed it must have had something to do with being with Deepground, stuck beneath Midgar for the past ten years. The magic was simply _gone_. To her, the holidays weren't real – it was just another way the industry's capitalized on making more Gil.

On Valentine's Day, she usually went from her small apartment to the WRO headquarters and back again. She'd ignore the red coloured storefronts and lined up restaurants, rolling her eyes as she moved past. It was _just_ another day, if you asked her.

"_Come on Shelke," _Yuffie would always say, nudging her. _"There has to be someone, right?" _Then, with a wink, Yuffie would continue on her way.

Easter did nothing for her either – regardless of Marlene's explanation of getting free chocolate. Her birthday was something that she just ignored completely. She'd book the day off, turn her cell phone off and lock her door. Now, her friends merely shook their heads, leaving the Tsviet to her own devices.

Christmas and New Years however, Shelke found _a lot_ harder to avoid.

Much to the surprise of everyone, snow had started to fall earlier in the week. It was the first time that it had snowed in the past three years, everyone offering up the reasoning of the Planet and the Lifestream.

Maybe the Planet was getting itself back on track.

With the snow falling softly outside as inspiration, everyone had found the Christmas Spirit that had been absent in the years past. The WRO offices were all decorated for the upcoming festivities, the closed doors adorned with snowflakes or snowmen. Through the frosted windowpanes, multicoloured lights twinkled, garland hanging from one photo frame to the next, the light hum of Christmas Carol's coming from the various offices.

Shelke sighed, holding her clipboard closer to her chest as she past by the decorated offices, a slight frown on her features. "I wonder what they think," she mumbled as she stopped outside her plain, undecorated door. "Of me . . ."

Compared to the other offices, Shelke's office screamed scrooge. The only light in the small office came from the fluorescent light overhead, a small desk lamp sitting unused beside her keyboard. The room was devoid of any colour or personality, a bland looking chair sitting opposite the large desk, a calendar tacked up to the wall.

"Maybe it does need a little something more," she shrugged, sinking down into her chair.

_It's been a year since the Omega Incident_, she thought idly with a sigh. It was definitely time for a change.

Her Mako eyes glanced over at her calendar, noticing that today's square had been circled multiple times by Yuffie, her writing taking up the entire square. Shelke shook her head – the thought had escaped her mind – it was Tifa's Christmas Party.

It had been a _year_ without a calamity threatening Gaia.

Shelke sighed, closing her eyes momentarily before glancing at her clock. It was almost five . . . her Mako eyes flickered to the circled date on her calendar to the snow lazily drifting outside her window. Nodding to herself, she shut her computer down, pushing herself away from her desk. Humming to herself – the Christmas Carol's having weaved into her subconscious – she crossed the small room to the coat rack leaning in the far corner, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"They won't notice if I leave a little bit early," she shrugged, flicking her light off as she eased her door open.

Her Tsviet training still made her glance from side to side as she closed the door. Some habits died hard she figured, turning on her heel. She made her way to the elevator without seeing anyone else; it seemed to her that people still gave her a wide berth, her old reputation making everyone wary. Shelke smiled slightly beneath her scarf as the elevator doors opened for her, empty. Leaning against the wall, Shelke closed her eyes as the elevator descended, dinging off as it reached the lobby.

"Looks like everyone's still upstairs," she mumbled to herself as she stepped into the empty lobby, the receptionist busy with the papers scattered across the desk.

Fixing her earmuffs over her ears, Shelke grinned, shoving her hands into her pockets, the snow swirling outside the automatic doors. It had been too easy.

"Going home already, Shelke?"

Halfway to the door, Shelke jumped. Her Mako eyes narrowed as she whirled around on her heels, hands suddenly out of her pockets and curled up into fists. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, her mind whirling a mile a minute. Her frame loosened slightly, her hands falling back to her side as she caught sight of someone leaning against the wall near the elevator.

"Reeve," she grumbled, rolling her eyes, her hands back in her pockets. "You should know not to sneak up on me by now."

Reeve chuckled lowly, nodding at Shelke's words as he pushed himself away from the wall. "I suppose I should," he shrugged. "So, where are you off to?"

"Home," Shelke shrugged, the automatic doors opening for her, Reeve easily keeping pace. "My work for the week was done. I didn't see the point of waiting for a specific time on the clock to go home."

Reeve nodded, falling into step beside her. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Tifa's party tonight does it?"

Shelke rolled her eyes; _why_ did Reeve have to be so damn perceptive? In response, she just pulled her scarf up around her nose and mouth as they exited the building, opting to remain silent. Reeve sighed, knowing what her silence meant.

"Now, what else would you have planned on a stormy night like this?"

Shelke glared up at the older man, her face barely visible underneath her scarf. Reeve chuckled at the sight, giving the Tsviet a light shove. "Come now Shelke, the holiday season only comes once – you can spend the rest of the time in your small apartment."

Shelke grumbled something beneath her scarf, but allowed the WRO leader to lead her down another street way, a stone angel resting atop of the beams overhead, acting like a beacon in the darkening night.

The snow crunched under their feet, the usually bustling street empty for once. Lights shone out through the windows of houses they past by, the sound of merrymaking reaching out into the night.

Shelke glanced at one of the windows as they past by, how long had it been since she had celebrated Christmas? It certainly wasn't while she was trapped within Deepground – why would they celebrate some _trivial_ human holiday? If she closed her eyes, she could vaguely remember a lighted tree; Shaula by her side as they looked wide-eyed at the presents under the tree. She pursed her lips together; she could hardly _remember_ her parent's faces. It was just a vague outline, a silhouette of someone in the background. She snapped out of her thoughts however as a door opened, music blaring into the silent street, a familiar voice ringing out; _"You made it!"_.

Shelke blinked, shaking her thoughts away as she looked up, Tifa standing in the doorway.

Christmas decorations littered the wall behind her. A tiny tree sat in the corner of the bar, coloured lights adorning each branch, small ornaments and tinsel decorating the remainder of the tree. Garland hung from picture frame to frame, paper cutouts of snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. It was obvious that it was Marlene who had decorated the place.

"I managed to catch her before she left for the day," Reeve supplied, unbuttoning his coat.

Tifa shook her head, but smiled none-the-less. "I'm glad that you did decide to come, Shelke. You know the holidays wouldn't be the same without everyone here."

Shelke nodded, unwinding the scarf from around her neck, shoving the pink material into her coat pocket. Her Mako eyes darted around the well lit room; Barret was there, Marlene showing him something from one of her many books. Vincent sat in the corner of one booth, his red eyes glancing at nothing in particular. What surprised Shelke slightly – although she didn't show it – was the three Turks and their director lounging in one of the farthest booths.

"I figured I should make an appearance. I was informed that at this time of year, it is required to see friends." She shrugged, draping her coat over her arm, stepping into the small storefront.

"Ugh, you sound so formal," Yuffie mumbled, her head appearing over the top of one of the booths. "Lighten up Shelke. Oh by the way – you _can't_ come in yet."

Shelke paused, raising an eyebrow at the energetic ninja. She wasn't in the mood for her riddles. "Alright – so _why_ can't I come in?"

"Simple," Yuffie chirped, grinning widely. "Look up," she simply said, pointing upwards for dramatic effect.

Sighing, Shelke complied, glancing overhead. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing the greenery taped to the doorframe. "Nice greenery, Tifa," Shelke commented. "So, can I come in _now_?" She grumbled, throwing a look in Yuffie's direction.

Yuffie groaned, rolling her eyes as she slumped down in her chair. "Deepground really didn't teach you _anything_ of interest . . .!"

"It's Mistletoe!" Marlene chirped, leaning over the table. "Everyone knows what that means –"

"So you better pucker up there Shelke," Yuffie laughed, unable to hold it in.

Shelke blinked, glancing from Yuffie – who was now doubled up laughing – to Tifa, who simply nodded. "It's usually a tradition to kiss whoever is close by . . . but, you don't –"

"HEY!" Yuffie said, suddenly serious. "You made me do it! If I _had_ to do it, _she_ does to! That's so not fair; I mean Reeve's not _nearly_ as bad a choice!"

"You enjoyed it doll face, don't hide your feelings," Reno's voice sounded, winking over his shoulder at her.

Yuffie groaned loudly, slumping down into the booth with a frown, arms folded across her chest. Tifa shook her head, glancing back at the brunette, her face red, a serious expression in place.

"Shelke –"

The brunette shook her head, shoving her coat into Tifa's unexpected arms. The bartender blinked, taken aback by Shelke's sudden movements. Turning on her heel, the Tsviet took a deep breath, and steeling herself, reached forward, grabbing a fistful of Reeve's sweater before bringing her lips momentarily to his.

The chatter in the bar fell silent, the music filling the silence.

"There, happy now?" Shelke proclaimed, turning on her heel, hands on her hips.

". . ."

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Shelke added, a smirk on her lips. "Nice decorations by the way Tifa."

"Did I just see what I _think_ I saw?" Yuffie whispered, glancing from Vincent to Barret and Marlene opposite her.

"Look at Reeve though, he hasn't moved yet," Marlene giggled, hiding her laughter behind her hands.

Yuffie glanced over her shoulder, a grin on her features. "Aw man, I wish that I had my camera here. Why'd my batteries have to die . . .?"

"Shelke and Reeve sitting in a tree –"

"Maybe you're on to something there, Marlene," Yuffie chuckled as Shelke approached the booth, dropping into the spot beside Marlene.

"Knock it off you two," Shelke grumbled, fixing both of them with a glare, lingering longer on Yuffie. "I only did what was expected."

"But we didn't expect _**that**_," Yuffie said, leaning across the table. "But, I think there's still hope for you yet."

"I don't know what you mean," Shelke brushed her off, shooting her a haunting look.

Yuffie just shrugged, waving her comment aside. "Can't _wait_ to see you at work next week . . ."

Shelke groaned, sinking down into the booth. She knew all to well what the ninja's look meant, she had seen that one to many times before. Next week was going to be . . .

"Do your worst." Shelke quipped without missing a beat.

"Great!" Yuffie chirped; her smile widening. "This is going to be great! Hey, Reeve – you can move out of the doorway, y'know?"

A/N: It's been quiet a while since I've written something for Final Fantasy VII, but I got bit by the FFVII bug when my friend loaned me Advent Children: Complete. Which then led me to hook my old PS2 back up so I can play the games, again.

I know I'm a couple days late for a holiday piece, but time got away from me. R&R!


End file.
